Tuailai: pôrdosol
by Queijo Do Reino
Summary: Eu nunca pensei muito sobre como eu iria morrer. Sempre tive preguiça. Paródia de Twilight - Crepúsculo; Não pretende agradar fãs da Meyer. Chap II ON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Twilight são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer, e esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

**Tuailai: Pôr-Do-Sol  
**

**por Queijo do Reino**

**Notas da autora**: Esta fiction nada mais é que uma paródia da saga Twilight - Crepúsculo. Como o livro inteiro é um PoV (o que nunca me deixou muito alegre), resolvi descrevê-la como um diário - O diário de Isabella Swan, e a fiction vai seguir exatamente o livro e seus capítulos. Aos fãs desesperados, não me condenem: Quando li a obra da Meyer, senti como se estivesse lendo uma grande paródia de todas as fanfictions ruins que li na vida, juntas - faltando apenas os emoticons e a opinião dela sobre a própria história enfiada entre parênteses no meio do texto. Se ela não se incomodou em três meses criar uma história vampiresca, duvido que vá se incomodar com uma fanfiction-paródia.

Aos que tiveram a mesma impressão que eu ou pelo menos algum senso de humor: Divirtam-se.

**

* * *

**

**PREFÁCIO**

_Isso é um diário, mas quero deixar um prefácio para me sentir mais cult._

Eu nunca pensei muito sobre como eu iria morrer.

Sempre tive preguiça.

.

.

.

**Querido diário.**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Infelizmente eu não tenho nenhum parentesco com a Elizabeth Swann, apesar do meu nome ser descaradamente copiado. Sim, é copiado, o problema é que minha mãe veio do interior e não soube escrever direito na hora do cartório. Ela disse que uma vez foi para a Disney, viu uma princesa do mar (certo, na real era robô temático) por lá, num brinquedo aleatório, com esse nome e queria que eu fosse a princesinha do mar também. De fato, eu adoro sol. Amo sol. Amo praia, inclusive. Mas hoje, querido diário, eu vou me mandar prum buraco enlameado – basicamente pro interior de onde minha mãe saiu.

Estou fazendo as malas. Estou vestindo um vestidinho da DKNK, grade P, com decote em V, mangas compridas que vão até os pulsos, na cor preta, com detalhes cinza na cintura e na gola comprida do decote, assim como na barra do vestido. Detalhes que lembram a era edwardiana. O vestido é meio balonêzinho. Super fashion. Meu sapatinho básico também é preto – acho que estou de luto por ter que me despedir da cidadezinha que amo tanto... Mas voltando ao meu look: -, tipo scarpin, mas de couro (que às vezes minto que é sintético) com o simbolozinho super transadinho da Chanel. Perfume da Victoria's Secret o corte de cabelo da Sharon Stone numa propaganda que a vi da Dior. Cabelo de menininha virgem.

Bem, peguei minha mala enooorme, com todas as minhas recordações, todas as minhas grandes lembranças e minha vida inteira de anos e anos... Meus amigos invisíveis! O que serei eu sem eles. Só mais uma garotinha solitária e com depressão adolescente, talvez. Talvez me drogarei ao som de Jazz ou Blues. Aí lembrei para onde estava indo. Nossa, que vergonha... Seria uó ser drogado no interior.

Bem, estou saindo. Vejo você nos próximos dias, querido diário.

**

* * *

**

**Querido diário.**

Mudei-me. Viajei com o Charlie por hoooras num carro policial que andava feito carroça e bati umas três vezes a cabeça no teto antes dele me convencer a usar o cinto de segurança porque aqueles buracos infernais eram imensos. Cheguei a pensar se haviam famílias morando em cada buraco, de tão grandes; Alguns eram recheados de lama, porque Forks vive na chuva. Foi tanta chuva, tanto buraco, tanta bosta que pensei que Charlie iria me levar para morar numa palafita. Mas aí cheguei à nossa casinha – que nem é tão ruim assim, sério! – e descobri que Charlie (spoiler que ele é meu pai) ganhou uma caminhonete de um infeliz que ficou paraplégico. Espero que esse cara me dê sua cesta de basquete também, afinal ele está paraplégico mesmo. Bem, voltando... Era uma caminhonete arrombada, vermelha, que fazia um barulho imenso quando eu ligava e eu... Adorei. Sim, eu adorei. Adorei porque alguma coisa eu tinha que gostar naquela bosta toda – pelo menos minha caminhonete era minha e eu poderia glamourizá-la até ficar confortável. Na real, eu queria uma coisinha mais charmosa, tipo o New Beetle. Mas depois de todos aqueles buracos, desejei ter algo bem grande, enorme e amedrontador, pra atropelar todo mundo e enfiar meu pneu por cima dos buracos – maior que todas as crateras do lugar – e causar mais estragos. E foda-se o governo pra tapar tudo.

Agora, querido diário, vou dormir. Estou contente, mas tenho que chorar tudo o que tenho pra chorar pelo grande nada que perdi ao deixar minha cidadezinha cheia de gente hostil, trânsito absurdo e pessoas boçais. Como sinto falta dessa coisa toda. Ah, não... Molhei você, diário...

**

* * *

**

**Querido diário.**

Acabei de voltar do meu primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro foi uma lenda pra achar o colégio – tudo aqui tem a mesma cara. No começo, achei que a escola era uma mercearia, até que vi a que reconheci o colégio, ficou mais com cara de galeria. Quando entrei – toda empacotada na minha capa de chuva unissex, porque estragar o primeiro look do colégio é pedir a morte -, vi mais luz do que esperava. E mais calor também. Automaticamente deixei que minha capa de chuva caísse aos ombros e, com uma jogada de cabelo espetacular, entrei com todo meu charme. Fiz uma cara inocente e sensual pra ruiva de óculos e camiseta roxa que devia ser a secretária e disse meu nome. Então reparei que ela estava me olhando como se eu fosse enfiar o dedo na tomada. Parei imediatamente de charme e ela me respondeu gentilmente sobre as aulas, sobre as atas e algumas poucas coisas a mais. Eu agradeci. Tenho certeza que ela só fez aquela cara pra mim porque sou novata. Certeza.

Quando fui pra aula, o professor passou mil coisas que eu já havia feito. Fiquei pensando se meu pai me matriculou no ano errado, mas era só caipirisse da escola. Senti-me cercada por gente burra, e confesso que, apesar de tanta porcaria, meu ego inflou ali. Ao terminar a aula, um nerd chamado... E... Elroy? Não... Eric! Isso. Eric. Um nerd do clube de xadrez com problemas de pele tentou flertar. Dei a egípcia no início, mas ele insistiu tanto que terminei amiga dele. Ele me ajuda a me sentir menos solitária... Ah, a quem estou enganando? Achei ele um trouxa e preferia ficar sozinha. Na verdade, eu ficava procurando pro que olhar pra não ter que encarar as brotoejas na cara dele.

Bem... Fiz mais umas amizades com pessoas que não lembrava o nome – além do Eric, uma garota com cabelo cacheado que nascia e crescia pra cima – e fomos todos ao refeitório. Tudo normal, até que eu olho pra uma certa mesa... Onde só tinha gente bonita. Fiquei olhando, no meio daquele interior, aquele povo com cara de estrangeiro. Achei lindo. Um inclusive picava o pão com os dedos. Era uma cena uó, mas nele ficava lindo. Ninguém comia. Só brincava com a comida, pareciam posar de gente legal pro colégio inteiro – e conseguiam sucesso. Sensual, picar o pão com os dedos. Até tentei, mas ficou miolo entre as unhas, e desisti.

A garota de cabelos cacheados perguntou o que eu estava fazendo. Apontei para um garoto de cabelos cor de bronze entre o grupo de cinco e disse que picava o pão, imitando o tal mãos-de-tesoura no canto. Ri-me, e perguntei o nome dele. "Edward" foi a resposta. Ri, pensando que era mentira – ainda caçoei dizendo que era nome genérico de vampiro. Mas era verdade. E essa era eu pegando em bosta e comendo.

Falaram de Edward Cullen, e seus irmãos adotados, e da família perfeita com tanto nojinho que achei que era inveja. Francamente, ô povinho do interior.

Depois tive mais aula, obviamente. Mas o surpreendente é que, ironicamente, depois de eu conhecer e admirar Edward Cullen, por grandicíssima ironia do destino ele se sentou ao meu lado na aula de biologia. Eu ia até ficar comendo ele com os olhos discretamente, como boa moça e tudo mais, mas ele pareceu muito puto com alguma coisa- aliás, comigo. Acho que ele é gay. Fuzilou-me com o olhar de uma forma brutal; Isso explica porque tanta gente odeia ele. Povo preconceituoso. Não me importo que ele seja gay, contanto que não mate todas as mulheres da face da terra. Ficou irritado só por eu estar perto dele... Parecia que estava passando mal ou sei lá, depois ficou com uma cara de quem ia pegar os instrumentos do laboratório e enfiar tudo no meu cu. Fiquei com medo, sério. Além de bastante constangida. As pessoas já me olhavam torto, agora estava pior ainda, já que o magnífico e belíssimo Edward Cullen claramente me odeia. Será que ele ouviu o que eu falei do nome dele? Ou alguém contou pra ele? Vai saber... Até cheirei meu cabelo pra ver se estava tudo certo... Tinha perfume de morangos, inocente, lolita, amoroso, atrairia abelhas e veados. Não entendi qual era a dele, francamente.

Depois disso, um rapaz ligeiramente interessante veio me perguntar sobre a atitude dele. Então era incomum. Ele me odiava, era só isso. Grandes merdas, todo mundo odiava ele também. De repente, comecei a me apaixonar. Tínhamos algo em comum. Quanto ao rapaz que me foi simpático, seu nome é Mike. Pena que ele fala demais, na maioria das vezes não tenho saco pra ficar escutando o que ele tinha a dizer, ficar pensando na beleza, frieza e maldade do Edward era mais interessante. E no que tínhamos em comum.

Ah, querido diário, estou chorando. Nem eu sei porque direito. Acho que é porque eu acho que o Edward me odeia e, embora ele seja um veado que me odeia sem motivo aparente, estou apaixonada, porque adoro odiar e ignorar todo mundo ao meu redor. Ele é tão parecido comigo...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Twilight são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer, e esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

**Tuailai: Pôr-Do-Sol  
**

**por Queijo do Reino**

**Notas da autora**: Desculpem o atraso. Confesso que não foi por falta de tempo, mas sim porque me falta saco de ferro pra ler a obra. Tentei recomeçar hoje, e deu no que deu, mas ao menos já estou me acostumando com a escrita bizarra do livro. Às fãs de Twilight que também acompanham a fiction, agradeço pela compreensão e bom humor. Isso me orgulha, aliás, ver pessoas que gostam do livro, mas não são cegas à ponto de endeusá-lo, ou apenas se divertir com ele, sem nenhuma obsessão. Confesso que ele é um livro até divertido, mas me cansa ler tantas páginas sobre nada.

Um agradecimento especial a _**Zed**_, que me ajudou betando.

Agradeço cada uma das reviews e espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu me divirto escrevendo.

* * *

**Querido diário.**

O outro dia foi melhor... E pior. Melhor porque eu comecei a me familiarizar com as pessoas. Confesso que estava generalizando todo mundo, achando todo mundo tosco e caipira, mas agora consigo lembrar de umas pessoas que parecem legais. Uns nomes, uns rostos. Um saco foi ter que agüentar o Eric e o Mike se encarando por minha causa, me disputando, sabe. Não que eu seja linda. Como toda mary-sue, sou modestinha, nem sei o que eles viram em mim... Vai ver é encanto por eu ser de fora. E foi pior porque eu joguei vôlei, e, como toda menininha meiguinha, sou ruim em esportes, né. E toda a minha super inteligência e avanço nas matérias desapareceram repentinamente quando o professor me perguntou um troço lá de trigonometria. Acho que vou ao médico, deve ser câncer cerebral, esse albinismo mental surgir do nada assim é muito estranho. Ah, e foi uma droga também porque eu fui principalmente pensando no Edward-que-me-odeia-mas-eu-me-interessei porque ele é bonitão e misterioso. E ele não foi pra escola. Sobrei.

Quando cheguei em casa, fiz compras e comida, super mulherzinha, digno de aplausos. Depois fui ver e-mails em capslock da minha mãe que gritavam por sinal de vida. Não sei o que ela tinha na cabeça por me mandar mil e-mails, pelo amor de deus, eu acabei de me mudar. Parecia que eu ia morrer a qualquer momento. Mandei um e-mail (que ela recebeu na hora porque essa história é super coerente e eu sabia que ela não fazia nada o dia inteiro, só ficava no pc), dizendo que estava tudo bem.

O resto do dia não tem Edward, então nem preciso falar, Diário. Vou chorar um pouco agora. Não sei porque... Deve ser hábito.

* * *

**Querido diário.**

Mais um dia sem Edward. Papai falou bem pela manhã da família dele, fiquei feliz. Agora, vou chorar.

* * *

**Querido diário.**

Outro dia sem Edward. Chorarei e dormirei.

* * *

**Querido diário.**

Passaram-se vários dias e Edward não voltou à escola. Desidratei.

* * *

**Querido diário.**

Nevou e Edward foi para a escola. Todos vieram até mim dizendo como a neve era legal e maravilhosa – foram brincar nela e tudo mais. Fiquei me perguntando qual era o problema deles, eles vêem neve desde que nasceram, vêem chuva desde que nasceram, e ainda acham tudo fabulosamente novo. É até anormal eu ser a única entediada, sendo que tudo isso era novidade pra mim, e não pra eles. Eu gostava pra caramba de Phoenix, a cidade do sol, mas se ainda estivesse lá provavelmente estaria reclamando do calor infernal que faz algumas vezes. Por que diabos esse povo gosta tanto de chuva, de neve? Será que explodiu alguma usina nuclear por aqui e retardou todo mundo? Para satisfazer meu ego, enquanto meus amigos elogiavam e se embasbacavam com a neve lá pela mesa do refeitório, soltei um "eca.", acompanhado de frases sarcásticas, meu forte. Quando eu olhei impulsivamente para a mesa dos Cullen, meu cérebro processou cinco silhuetas. Cinco. Não, eu não precisava voltar para a primeira série para aprender a contar. Edward Cullen sorria como num comercial de pasta de dente enquanto caía neve de seu cabelo como num comercial de gel. Uma visão tão perfeita que parecia patética. Fiz uma cara estranha praquele povo e me perguntava como eles conseguiram bugar a vida real pra ter photoshop na cara para sempre.

Então o Edward Cullen me olhou. Virei a cara, porque, por favor. Sai fora veado.

Até que me chamaram atenção pela cara estranha. Disse que estava meio enjoada.

- Edward Cullen... Ele está olhando pra você! – Disse Jéssica, uma garota aleatória e desimportante nessa história.

Pensei comigo "Será que é porque alguém foi correndo contar pra ele que, ao invés de ficar encantada com ele, eu achei patético o fato dele ter botox aos 18 anos?" e não respondi. Com ar blasé, tomei meu refrigerante.

- Ele ainda está olhando pra você! – ela repetiu.

- Me avise quando ele olhar pra bandeja, e quando amarrar os sapatos, e quando se levantar e fazer barulho, ou quando ele coçar a nuca, matar um mosquito, essas coisas importantes.

Ela ficou calada. Melhor assim.

Não quis nem saber se ele estava ou não com raiva de mim – de certa forma não senti a mesma hostilidade daquele dia – e fui pra sala de aula. Não tinha sentido não ir pra aula somente porque ele se achava no direito de me odiar. Mesmo que não fizesse sentido eu estar numa sala atrasada de conteúdo.

Fui pro meu lugar calmamente, até que ele foi pro dele – do meu lado – e se sentou, virado pra mim, apesar das cadeiras relativamente distantes.

- Oi.

Mas que porra. Olhei pra cara dele como quem pergunta que diabos ele está fazendo ao falar comigo depois de dar aquele ataque.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen – Continuou ele. – Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Bella Swan.

Incrível. Ele sabia até meu apelido. Todos aqui me chamavam de Isabella, mas ele tranqüilamente já me chamava de Bella. E então um clarão, um iluminismo mental, me apoderou. Quase uma epifania. Minha expressão mudou de descontentamento para surpresa, e então pena.

- Deus do céu, sinto muito.

- Hã? – Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, um sorriso maravilhosamente ofuscante. Suspirei.

- Deve ser horrível ter essa doença.

- Doença? – Ele negou, se fez de idiota.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim! – Disse, penalizada. – Eu sei. Você sofre de distúrbio bipolar. Eu tenho uma tia que sofria disso e tratava as pessoas bem, e de repente mal. Era horrível... Deve ser horrível pra você também. Desculpe por pensar tantas coisas ruins de você...

Ele fez uma cara horrível pra mim. A hostilidade parecia crescer a cada segundo.

- Oh. Meu nome é esse mesmo. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Certo. – Disse, cortando o assunto.

E então o professor pediu para analisarmos a tarefa do dia. Ajudamos-nos – acho que ele fica à vontade ao meu lado por não discriminar uma doença mental tão séria quanto a que ele tem. Pobre Edward Cullen.

Quando terminamos, ele tentou puxar uma conversa. Foi quando olhei bem pro rosto dele... Pros olhos dele... Os olhos. Estavam negros no dia que ele estava de mau humor, e agora estavam quase dourados olhando pra mim. Pensei comigo mesma o quanto o pai dele deve gastar com botox, pó, cílios postiços, máscara, brilho labial, tintura de cabelo e lentes de contato pra melhorar o ego desse menino que fica oscilando entre a depressão e a mania. Coitado do Edward. Coitado do Sr. Cullen. Que família triste.

Mas os olhos dele eram tão artificiais que achei necessário alguém falar isso. Talvez ele ficasse mais bonito com um tom mel, não um tom tão dourado. Aparentava plástico, como uma boneca se forçando a ser bonita em lugares que ela não deveria estar. Ou uma pessoa usando um vestido de festa com colar de diamantes numa dessas festas juvenis. Brilha, é bonito, mas é bizarramente inconveniente.

- Edward, não acho que essas lentes combinem com você, pra ser sincera. – Disse com um sorriso triste.

- Eu não uso lentes.

Choquei. Fiquei bege, acabou-se o resto de cor que eu tinha. Como assim ele não usava lentes? Que mentira absurda! Ele deveria se envergonhar por mentir tão mal assim, Deus do céu, tava ali, na cara dele que ele estava mentindo. Literalmente na cara dele. Mas vai ver foi a forma que ele usou para se proteger do ego massacrado... Deve estar deprimido ainda...

- Ah, desculpe-me. São olhos bonitos demais, por isso pensei. – Disse pra amenizar. Espero não ter ofendido demais.

E então a aula acabou. Edward deixou-me com um sorriso habitual e correu pra fora da sala. Mike veio como um príncipe me acolher – ou como um cachorro. Comentou do Edward, de como eu tinha sorte de tê-lo como parceiro pra fazer as tarefas. Morri de vontade de falar pra ele que nem todo mundo é retardado como ele, mas fiquei quieta. Chega de confusões, mesmo que brigar com o Mike não faça diferença nenhuma na minha vida.

Quando saí da escola, corri para meu carro enorme, devastador e quentinho. Percebi o Volvo lindo e brilhante do Edward ao longe e, ao ficar observando, quase que atropelei um Toyota Corolla aleatório. Mas que merda de demência. Então dei a ré e saí certinho, e percebi que Edward estava sorrindo. Se fosse ele cometendo este retardo mental público, eu estaria rindo, rindo muito e rindo alto. É, ele é mais educado do que eu pensei.

* * *


End file.
